For peace you need war
by Garbage Mammal
Summary: The year is 20XX. Monsters and humans are still at war. Technology has boomed because of the war, and it's more dangerous than ever. But now the humans have a secret weapon, the ability to SAVE.
1. War

Time: 2:47 PM

Date: March 22, 20XX

Location: Underground Sector B42, Known Locally as Waterfall Pass

Exterminator: Frisk Tamdoff

* * *

As the sun receded from it's peak in the sky, Frisk walked through the abandoned underground. In their line of work, you don't make many friends. Those you do make you don't know for long, an hour at most, then it's silence once more.

This job in particular has been exhausting, however. With all the classified information they had to listen to, and all the prep work they did, a minimum of 20 million reward is expected.

But of course, there's a reason Frisk gets paid the big bucks. Nobody can tap into determination quite like they have. It's had it's uses, sure, weapons, defenses, material, but never used as a means to disrupt space-time.

The whole reason this operation went down is shady, everything about it reeks war crime, from the monster chemical experiments, to the torture, all of it. Frisk knew all too well there would be civilians in this upcoming town, and they've done this enough to know what happens to civilians.

They pulled out a knife in anticipation

* * *

**CLASSIFIED INFORMATION, IF YOU DO NOT HAVE EXPRESS PERMISSION FROM A OFFICER OF MINIMUM 76 RANK, DO NOT READ THIS DOCUMENT.**

The following is a transcript from the recent bombing of Fort █████ ███████

Time: 12:33 AM

Date: February 22, 20XX

Location: 20,000 feet above Fort █████ ███████

Exterminator: N/A

0:00 "Alpha 228 we have visual on the town, over"

0:00 "Roger that 98, proceed with orders, over"

0:01 The crew begins a sweep of the aircraft, making sure to keep the bomb in eyesight

0:20 The crew's sweep is completed, and results are relayed to the ground team

0:20 "Ground units, be aware in T-minus 10 minutes we're dropping the bombs over Fort █████ ███████, please be outside of a 50 mile radius of the Fort, over"

0:24 The last of the ground units return to base Alpha 4, and prepare for air transport to base Zulu 22

0:28 The ground units arrive at Zulu 22, and the go-ahead is given to the bombing squad

0:30 "Bombs away"

0:30 The bombs are dropped

0:31 The bombs impact

0:35 All organisms within a 50 mile radius of the impact zone are dead, or dying at an enhanced rate

0:40 Ground troops are deployed to clean up any survivors

0:50 "Hector 22, this is Romeo 7, it's a ghost town here, no survivors, over"

0:55 Romeo 7 is attacked by an unknown threat, the bodies couldn't be found from a primarily sweep

1:19 All major news sources, human and monster, report the bombings

1:30 All publications are shut down, and a mandatory lock down for monster town 8 is initiated.

1:55 "Alpha 228, what was in that fort, over"

1:57 "Alpha 228, respond, what was in that fort, over"

2:00 All contact with Alpha 228 is ceased

2:15 A rouge audio broadcast from a radio station near Alpha 228 is picked up by local units

2:16 The rouge audio broadcast is transmitted, it says, "It wasn't a fort, it was where the monsters keep their children"

End of log

* * *

Time: 2:55 PM

Date: March 22, 20XX

Location: Underground Sector B44, known locally as Waterfall

Exterminator: Frisk Tamdoff

* * *

Frisk clutched their knife as they approached the town, every attack is scary, after that unknown threat took out all of Romeo 7, nobody dares let their guard down. All it took was one mistake, and it would all go to shit.

They walked slowly, making sure to note every exit,. Then they stopped at a random spot for 30 seconds, just looking at their hand. They then moved on. This was called "SAVING", a power Frisk holds alone.

Frisk walked into Waterfall, unaware that this moment, like many moments in their life, would lead them to their death. But death doesn't scare Frisk, why would it? They can just SAVE beforehand and LOAD if they die, where's the risk?

There isn't one, that's what makes Frisk an excellent solider. They walk up to the town center and slash a monster with their knife, the monster instantly collapsing into dust.

Then another, and another, and another, sweeping the city pretty easily. The smell of dust was a welcome one, so that's why they were surprised when they smelled blood. They turned to look at the smell.

There they were. All 25 bodies that were previously Romeo 7, decaying into nothing. A giant pool of blood was enough to make Frisk gag, so when a monster burst out of the bodies, spewing decaying flesh everywhere, Frisk lost their previous 4 meals. Then they lost their life.

Dark. The eternal black. Floating in the middle of it was Frisk. This is what we call LOADING, it is where you go back to a spot where you SAVED. It is what makes Frisk practically immortal.

They loaded their save, and did everything over, this time, making sure to shoot the body pile before getting close. But it was different. The bodies weren't bodies this time, they were cardboard.

Frisk was confused, they were 100% bodies last time, so why aren't they this time? There was only one explanation, and it terrified them.

Someone can persist through loads. There are no monsters known of this powerful, but Frisk had a feeling this monster also took out Romeo 7. They move on, guard up at all times.

Suddenly, a bone whizzes past their head. Then they start to run. As if by chance, or maybe predetermined by fate, the bone that show by them collided with the wall, breaking into hundreds of shards, blinding Frisk.

In their moment of confusion, they ran face first into a pillar. Frisk, blind, winded and on the floor, decided they should get out of there as soon as possible. Frisk had been stuck in a death load loop before, and they weren't eager to repeat it.

Caution being blown into the wind, Frisk stabbed themselves in the arm, leading the blood trail into the forest, and then dashed into a house. This would buy them at least 10 minutes.

In these 10 minutes, Frisk contacted Alpha 228 and relayed the information to them. They said they'd have a helicopter there in 20 minutes with Hector 3 in tow, there to kill whatever took out Romeo 7.

Frisk decided that their best chance of survival was on that helicopter, so they waited it out. 5 minutes passed with no action. Then 10. Then 15. Then the helicopter was there. Then they searched the town and forest. They found nothing. Then, Frisk went to the helicopter alone to get more water for their canteen.

In a moment of defiance, Frisk decided that Hector 3 was most likely dead. Even if they weren't, they were gonna be any second. They took this as an opportunity, started the helicopter, and flew back to base. Alpha 228 never even called in to check, they already knew.

* * *

**CLASSIFIED INFORMATION, IF YOU DO NOT HAVE EXPRESS PERMISSION FROM A OFFICER OF MINIMUM 68 RANK, DO NOT READ THIS DOCUMENT.**

The following is a scan of Underground Sector B44, and the resulting transcripts.

Time: 9:10 AM

Date: March 30, 20XX

Location: Base Alpha 228

Exterminator: N/A

* * *

The initial search of the forest and town of B44 resulted nothing. But after a spy plane equipped with advanced determination scans flew over, they had information they were frightened to see.

Extreme determination resonated from a cave in the forest, advanced cameras indicate the cave is actually a door-way, with a suspected 2 people residing in it. A skeleton of short stature, with a blue sweatshirt and a red scarf has been seen exiting, but never entering.

Investigation is ongoing.

* * *

"I'm sorry, are you suggesting we don't nuke the place? We have direct visual contact on a high determination entity in there! This should be DEF-CON 1 level stuff!"

"Easy now. If that was our procedure Frisk would have been murdered with the rest of their town. You need to learn when peace is needed"

"Screw peace. We only spared Frisk because they were human. This is a skeleton, we should have no hesitation!"

"You will say no more about nuking the place! This is a direct order. Go to command and tell them to get a negotiations helicopter over there pronto"

"...whatever you say, sir."

END TRANSMISSION


	2. Peace?

Time: 2:30 PM

Date: April 3, 20XX

Location: 20,000 feet over Underground Sector B44

Exterminator: Frisk Tamdoff

* * *

The sun was almost at it's peak in the sky, as Frisk waited on the helicopter. They were part of the negotiations team, tasked with being their protection as they tried to reason with whatever was in that cave.

They knew fully well that whatever was down there would know they were coming. They showed a white flag out the bottom and top of the helicopter, in an attempt to show peace. Frisk had SAVED just before leaving.

As the helicopters rotors began to slow down, and the helicopter began it's decent, they saw the skeleton. He was standing in broad daylight, with a blue snow jacket, black shorts and a red scarf, as they had saw before.

He had a smile on his face, and looked generally peaceful, but they knew better. They landed a mere 20 yards from him, and got out of the helicopter slowly. Frisk was told to wait in the helicopter for the time.

The team, designated Charlie 1, approached the skeleton, but as they got closer, he put up a barrier made of bone. He kept this as a gate between them, to keep distance.

They began negotiations, but as they were talking, the skeleton's eyes drifted towards the helicopter. He saw someone in there, but couldn't tell who it was. "Who's in the helicopter?"

"Our protection, in case you don't want to be friendly" the Charlie 1 leader responded, in a cold tone. He shifted his weight from left to right when he was nervous, and he looked like a metronome right now.

"Your protection, eh? Then how come they're in the helicopter, and not out in the open, where they can protect you?" the skeleton asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Uh... I suppose you have a point." Charlie 1 leader opened the helicopter door, and Frisk stepped out. The skeleton's calm demeanor turned sour very quick, at the sight of them.

The skeleton locked eyes with Frisk, and for a second, everything went away. The team, the SAVE, the ground, the helicopter. All of it, gone. But by the time they could realize it was gone, it was back.

Charlie 1 was still gone, where they went, Frisk never learned. The bone gate was gone, and Frisk was furious, "Where is Charlie 1? What did you do to them?".

"All I did was make sure they didn't get caught up in the crossfire, kid. You probably don't know who I am, so let's get introductions out of the way. My name is Sans, Sans the Skeleton."

Frisk stood, knife at the ready, as if at any moment Sans would put down his explanation and attack. But, Sans didn't do this, he continued.

"Down here, I'm what they call a 'DT Monster". I've got determination. And even though you didn't know me personally, we go waaaaaay back, Frisk" Sans explained. His eyes went from small white orbs to black chasms, frisk noted this for later.

Frisk demanded,"How did you know my name? And what do you mean we go way back? I just met you!"

"Well, if you want a history lesson, take a seat. This one will take a while. You see, Frisk, life isn't as simple as 1 group fighting another. For as long as time has been marching

forwards, there have been odd things. Changes" the skeleton explained, sitting on a stump. "For example, in the very beginning, there were 20 humans, and 10 monsters. It

was balanced, because 1 monster could kill 2 humans, but 3 humans could kill 1 monster. It was simple, and normal" he continued. " But then, almost out of nowhere, a

monster came into this world. Nobody knows where he came from, but he was immensely powerful. He was Asgore, King of monsters. Us monsters looked up to him like a god"

As Sans' explanation continued, Frisk got more and more comfortable in his presence, so they sat down to listen. "He was so powerful, not even every human combined could

beat him. Then, as if fate wanted to correct it's wrong, a new human appeared. Their name was Chara, and they were just as powerful, if not more powerful, than King Asgore.

Chara brought balance once more, and the world went back to it's original ways. However, a seed was planted with these changes. Even when King Asgore died of natural

causes, and when Chara killed themselves, the seed was flourishing. Growing, into something this world wasn't meant for. It made a unpreventable, and unchangeable split in

space and time. This created what we call the multiverse, maybe you've heard of the theory. It's not a theory, Frisk, it is reality. Millions on millions of these Alternate Universes,

or AU's exist. A few have split off into their own, very popular things, the splits of 'Undertale, Deltarune, and Super Smash Bros', for example. I'd hate to be the sans in Smash,

that would suck. Anyway, these splits caused mass changes in the time space continuum, the effects of which we are still experiencing today. Frisk, your determination isn't

your own. It is a constant in this world. There will always be a Frisk, and there will always be a Sans. If there is one without the other, the balance is lost, as it was so long ago.

You SAVE and LOAD, sure, but you have no idea the most powerful weapon in your arsenal. The RESET is a tool available only to Frisk's in the underground. And although this

it technically the underground, look around you! You can see daylight no matter where you go! So, your bombing of the underground has taken your best weapon away from

you. How unfortunate. Now Frisk, there are 2 outcomes here. You fight me, and complete the endless loop, or you change, come with me, I can show you a way to escape, a

way to find a better place than this. The original timeline may be ours, but we don't need to stick around a useless universe! Do the right thing, please" As the skeleton ended

his 20 page speech, Frisk thought. And they thought. And they thought more. The decision was tough, they needed more time. They decided to LOAD, and make the decision

when they got back.


End file.
